


When you are too in love to let it show.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxious Amy Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Amy knows that she should do something to solve this fight between her and Jake. But then when she does so, Jake happens to be held at gun point. Literally.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 68





	When you are too in love to let it show.

Amy looked out of the window from her desk, not in one of her best moods. Her and Jake had yet another fight today. And again she let her competitive side take the lead. She knew she had to understand Jake’s point of view but she wasn’t ready just yet. She had no idea what was happening for the past week. They both have been fighting almost every day. The thing is both of them suddenly had too much work load. And they were not able to spend time together, not even for dinner. Even if they did, it ended with Amy getting frustrated and Jake was already going crazy over a case. That morning didn’t end well either.

_“Jake, you just had to keep this pile of cloths back in the closet.”_

_“Sorry, Ames will do it today, once I catch this serial killer.”_

_“You have been saying that for a week.”_

_“Today it will be done, promise.”_

_“Jake, even I have so much work, but I don’t keep my stuff lying around.”_

_“Sorry Ames, that I am not an all rounder like you. It must be easy for you that way.”_

_“You think it is easy? You know how much burden do I have right now on my shoulders?”_

_“Do you know that I have been going crazy over this fucking killer for a week?”_

Amy sighed. It was just so stupid of her to compare her responsibilities to his.

_Not a great move, Santiago!_

Maybe she can go now and help Jake calm down a little. He was pushing himself too far already. Now that she thinks about it, Jake was too deep in the case. She remembered that one night when she was startled awake by Jake standing over her with a big knife in his hand, trying to solve that mystery murder case. It was the same situation in this case, the only thing is Amy didn’t notice it early. She should’ve noticed how he was skipping his meals or how he would sit on the bed till early morning with his files open and flash light in hand. Or how he would spend hours at the crime scene. How can she be this ignorant? She had to go to him right now.

**When you are too in love to let it show**

Amy quickly took the elevator to Jake’s floor. Thinking about what to say to her husband when the elevator door opened to the bullpen and her heart came in her throat.

**Oh, but if you never try, you'll never know**

There he was, her husband, the love of her life, on both of his knees at gun point. Both of his hands were up in surrender and he looked at her in shock as she exited the elevator, immediately holding her gun in front of her. She looked at the man who held Jake hostage.

_Is this…James? Who Jake was trying to catch?_

Amy’s jaw dropped a little. Every officer on the floor was pointing their gun at James as he looked at her with a cynical smile of his own.

“Oh, so the missus is here.”

**Just what you're worth**

Jake continued looking at her, their eyes met and she knew, she just knew that he would be angry at himself for dragging her in all this, that he would be regretting that she had to see this scene in front of her.

**Lights will guide you home**

Her expression changed for just a split second, just for him to see that it was not his mistake, and that it would be okay. She slowly, carefully stepped closer just behind Rosa who was standing directly in front of James.

“James, if you kill an officer then it would get you in much bigger trouble than you already are in.” Terry argued.

“Do I look like I care? Detective Jake Peralta ruined my life.” He pushed the barrel of the gun at Jake’s head. “He arrested my elder brother and left me alone with no family, that’s why I did those murder. Just so I reach at this moment. And now your wife is here too. Oh, Detective I will make her go through the same thing you made me go through.”

**And ignite your bones**

Jake gulped, and closed his eyes for a second longer, the argument between James and Terry deaf to his ears, before he opened them again and looked at Amy with a sincerity only she knew the meaning of.

_I love you too_

**And I will try to fix you**

Her eyes pricked with tears and she desperately looked for a way to save Jake when Terry was finally able to distract James enough with his bargaining and Rosa kicked the gun out of his hand at the right time. James fell, his gun flying to one corner of the room. The other officers sighed in relief, lowering their guns as Rosa cuffed the guilty and Amy, not caring about professionalism or how Holt was still in the room, ran towards Jake.

_Her Jake._

**Tears come streaming down your face**

Jake stood up about to say something when he was cut off by Amy putting her arms around him. He returned the hug gladly.

“Jake, I love you, and I am sorry I was comparing my responsibilities to yours, today.” She said as soon as she pulled back, her hands now holding his face.

**When you lose something, you cannot replace**

“I love you too, Ames. And it is okay. We both had a lot of work pressure. Maybe we should take a break.” He smiled softly at her and kept his hands on hers.

“We defiantly should.” She smiled back.

**oh, and tears come streaming down your face**   
**And I**

Then as she noticed that everyone was back to their business and Holt was back in his office, she kissed Jake with a fervour which again he gladly returned.

**Lights will guide you home**   
**And ignite your bones**   
**And I will try to fix you**


End file.
